Darkness Rises
by SageSinRiddle
Summary: Lord Voldemort's rise to power is helped with some unexpected help to help defeat the Maurauders. Mentions of the Malfoys and other main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All Characters except Sage belong to JKR. All ideas belong to her, and even characters who aren't in the books, their names belong to her. I don't own anything, though I wish I did.

**Beta**: Nicole ami.

**Summary**: Lord Voldemort is in need of an heir to his growing power. His girlfriend from school, now his wife, Sage Riddle, is willing to produce one for him. The rise of the Dark Lord and his Prince will become the key to the first war. (Takes place in the 70's)

**Spoilers**: not really

**Pairings**: Sage/Voldemort

**Rating**: PG-14 (for mentions of 'coupling')

**Warnings**: Lucius Malfoy has been changed to Damon Malfoy to accommodate the story plot. Sorry Lucius. Character death

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One:** The Beginning**

Thunder flashed across the sky. Sitting by a window was Sage Riddle. She watched the storm quietly, every once in a while looking down at her book. The Dark Witch was waiting for her lover to return home to her.

"Sage", came a quiet whisper and she turned to see who spoke. Tom stood in the doorway, smiling at her. His black robes swayed around his athletic build and she stood to greet him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

She smiled at him and kissed his neck. "Welcome home, love" she replied breathlessly, arms wrapping around his waist. "Where were you this time?" she asked casually.

"With my followers, my darling. Another successful raid." The Dark Lord smirked and kissed and nipped her neck.

Sage cuddled in his embrace as he glanced around the room. Voldemort pulled her to a large chair and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He held her close and glanced up when a Death Eater entered the room. The man bowed low before him, waiting to be allowed to rise.

"My lord," the death eater whispered, trembling.

"Rise, what is it?" Voldemort snarled, holding his lover closer as he glared at the trembling man. Slowly, he withdrew his wand and pointed at the man.

"P-please, another death eater was captured by the ministry", he stuttered, fearing his master's wrath.

"Silence! _CRUCIO!" _Voldemort hissed, watching the man writhe on the floor in immense pain. Sage watched carelessly, trembling only slightly as Tom caressed her stomach as he tortured the man. Very slowly the curse was lifted and the man sat up, trembling. Voldemort held her tighter and kicked the man in the ribs.

"Get up, you fool", he demanded, watching the Death Eater comply immediately. A moment later, the man disappeared, not wanting to be cursed again.

Sage broke free from her Lord's embrace and turned to face him. "Is something bothering you, my Lord?" she asked him curiously, silver eyes catching the light from flashes of lightning.

Voldemort watched her and decided that he could not lie. _Should I tell her now or later? _He wondered to himself. For a moment he was silent, before replying slowly and carefully. He wasn't fearful or anything, but she was the only one who understood him and the only one he ever allowed himself to care for.

"I need an heir, Sage", he replied slowly, watching as she nodded slowly. "And I need someone powerful and willing to carry him for me. Will you carry my child, darling?"

For a moment, Sage was silent. Then she answered him, very slowly and cautiously.

"I will do this for you, master." She smiled at him and sat on his lap once more. Tom held her close and nibbled on her neck for a moment.

"I was thinking of naming him Lucius," Voldemort glanced at her and she smiled.

"Lucius Riddle, I like the sound of that." Her voice was soft and gently. He grinned and picked her up, tossing her on the bed and crushing her under his weight. Sage looked at him, eyes glittering.

"Let's get to work then, darling. Shall we?" he whispered teasingly, his hands exploring her soft body already. Sage tossed her head back and forth and he began to kiss her roughly, enjoying the power he had over her.

"Shh, good girl", Voldemort cooed, pulling her clothes off easily so he could admire her.

(alright, kiddies. I must skip this part…)

Later that night

Sage lay on the bed, panting. Her body gleamed in the soft light, her master caressing her stomach as he whispered soothingly in her ear. Voldemort rolled the over so she lay on his chest and he pulled the covers over them. They hadn't used hand cuffs or toys this night, for it was a special coupling they had, not play. He pulled her closer as she fell asleep. Voldemort stayed awake, looking at the ceiling boredly. He couldn't wait for nine months to be up. He already knew she was pregnant because of a special spell he used. To his surprise, she would have two children.

"Goodnight, dear" he murmured, kissing her gently and falling asleep beside her.

She woke up early the next morning, glancing at her lover. Sage sat up and stretched, yawning. Very carefully she got up so he wouldn't wake up. She walked over to the large walk in closet and pulled on a beautiful black dress that had a green belt with a silver buckle. Tom opened one eye to watch her and smiled. Sage tightened the belt and then pulled on her black Death Eater cloak, only to yelp in surprise when Voldemort's arms wrapped around her waist and his warm breath tickled her skin.

"Good morning, my Lord" she laughed, turning in his arms to kiss him, moaning as he pulled her tightly against him, kissing with much passion.

The couple released each other after a moment to go downstairs where Voldemort's followers stood. She moved to her spot in the circle, right next to him. He came towards the wizards and witches and everyone knelt as his cruel gaze swept over them.

"Malfoy, report," he commanded, watching Damon Malfoy to fall to his knees. Voldemort sneered and waited for the humbled man to speak.

"The ministry is trying to strengthen their forces with more Aurors. Rosier was murdered by Alastor Moody and the ministry is now using the Unforgivables, master." Damon replied carefully, kneeling before Lord Voldemort.

"You Worthless Fools!" Voldemort snarled, shoving Malfoy away from him. "Does anyone have any good news?" he asked menacingly, his wand pointing to every death eater in turn, skipping over Sage. "Avery! Nott! Round up the new death eaters and bring them to the orphanage. Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rebastian! Bring the others to London to have some fun. Sage, you stay." He ordered, watching his followers scramble to obey him. Once they disappeared, he pulled Sage into his room once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Only my second story ever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **Given Life, Death Welcomed**

**- **Nine Months Later -

Voldemort stood next to the bed, watching his wife with a tense mind. He watched her thrash in pain and all he could do was hold her hand and wait for the birth to end. Suddenly she spasmed and screamed as a little baby appeared. Tom quickly picked up the little boy and wiped him off, holding him closely as she screamed again. They watched helplessly as another boy appeared. As Tom went to pick up the second baby, Sage looked at him, her eyes pleading. When Voldemort went to ask her what was wrong, her gaze turned blank and her head rolled to the side. She died. Tom stood there, stunned for a moment, holding Lucius in his arms. He glanced down at the younger brother and anger filled him.

"Why!" he hissed at nothing. Voldemort ordered a house elf to bring the youngster away as he held Lucius close. He looked down at his little Prince and kissed him on the forehead as the boy fell asleep.

The funeral was very dark and sad. Sage's little sister came with her own child and they had to leave upon seeing her peaceful face. Others also came, including all of Voldemort's followers. He, himself, didn't go, watching from the window as he bottle fed Lucius. Riley, as the other boy was called, was being fed by another house elf. Voldemort hated the other boy, shunning him away and refusing to let the boys be together often. All they knew was that they were brothers and that Riley was the cause of his mother's death.

England really suffered that year. The Dark Lord's anger and grief was used on his enemies and the death eaters were ruthless in their attacks. Both boys continued to grow. Lucius was easily the Dark Lord's favorite and Riley was skinny and just there. The world was cast in shadow that year as the Dark Prince grew in the large manor far away from the death and despair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Such a short chapter because it is the opening to the main story. Next chapter will be much longer and more exciting. If you review and give ideas, of course.


End file.
